Warriors from Another Dimension (2006 Series)
Warriors from Another Dimension is the second episode of the 2006 series of Super Mario Bros. Z. It was released on May 22, 2006. Synopsis Bowser has challenged Mario to a fight in order to humiliate him in front of his fans and kidnap Princess Peach. Unknown to Mario, Bowser has a secret item to help him achieve victory. Meanwhile, a mysterious capsule brings two new visitors to the Mushroom Kingdom. Plot The episode opens with Mecha Sonic on a mountaintop, holding the Blue Chaos Emerald. He confirms his mission to find all seven Emeralds, then flies off the mountain to search for the remaining six. The scene changes to the stadium where Mario and Bowser begin their battle. After dodging several of Bowser's fireball attacks Mario delivers a punch that knocks Bowser backward. Bowser responds by jumping into the air in an attempt to crush Mario. Mario avoids this attack but is still caught by Bowser and slammed into the ground. Mario is thrown to the other end of the stadium, where Luigi is cowering in fear. Luigi is able to warn his brother of Bowser's next attack, helping him escape. Although Bowser missed Mario, he still manages to knock Luigi away from the action. Mario, angry for his brother, pulls out his hammer and swings at Bowser. Bowser dodges the hammer by jumping into the air and tries to land on Mario. Bowser continues these attacks and doesn't give Mario a second to rest. Eventually, Mario is able to anticipate Bowser's movements and attacks him with an uppercut. Mario pulls out a Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Mario. Mario and Bowser both charge up their fire attacks and launch them simultaneously. The two fireballs collide, exploding and creating lots of smoke. Mario leaps into the smoke and knocks Bowser into the air. While in the air, Mario grabs Bowser's tail and flings him back into the ground. When Mario lands, Bowser jumps back next to him, and congratulates Mario on being even stronger than the last time they fought. To help overcome this, Bowser has Kamek conjure up his secret weapon: a Metal Mushroom that turns Bowser into Metal Bowser. Bowser launches a series of powerful fire attacks that that eventually hits Mario. Bowser uses the opening to try to squash Mario. Mario dodges the attack but injures himself when he tries to counterattack. Bowser flings Mario into the air and punches him back into the ground, trying to smash Mario from above. Mario avoids being flattened, and lands right next to his hammer. Bowser goes into his shell and spins towards Mario, but Mario jumps into the air and tries to attack Bowser with his hammer. The hammer isn't able to penetrate Bowser's metal coat and the hammer begins vibrating so much that it digs into the ground like a jackhammer. Bowser enters his shell again and Mario once more. Weary from the fight, Mario begins charging up another fireball. The fireball is able to hit Bowser this time, but is still unable to damage him. Bowser responds with a fire attack of his own, which scorches Mario and causes him to lose his fire upgrade and collapse on the ground. Bowser attempts to finish Mario off permanently, when a capsule appears out of the sky directly above him. The capsule falls towards the track and lands directly on Bowser, breaking the metal coating and returning him to his normal form. Luigi takes advantage of the opportunity to give Mario a Cape Feather, turning him into Cape Mario. Mario proceeds to attack Bowser, sending him flying into the air and hitting him back down. Before Mario can finish the battle, Kamek takes Princess Peach hostage and threatens to turn her into a Goomba unless Mario surrenders. Mario complies and Bowser begins to charge up another fireball. Before he can, Sonic and Shadow leap out of the capsule and send Kamek flying out of the stadium. With the princess safe, Mario resumes his attack on Bowser, grabbing his tail, spinning him around, and throws him out of the stadium and into the camera. Mario and Luigi celebrate their victory until Luigi notices Sonic and Shadow nearby and hides behind Mario. Sonic asks Mario for his name, confirming that the hedgehogs have reached their destination. Battles 'Mario v. Bowser' The battle begins with Mario dodging many of Bowser's fireballs. Mario leaps under and over them and is able to knock Bowser backwards. Bowser leaps into the air and tries to crash down on Mario, but instead grabs him and sends him flying across the racetrack next to Luigi. Bowser's next attack is avoided, and Luigi is knocked away instead of Mario. Mario pulls out his hammer, but Bowser is able to anticipate his attacks. Eventually, Mario is able to counterattack Bowser with an uppercut. Mario pulls out a Fire Flower and transforms into Fire Mario. Both Mario and Bowser launch fireballs at each other, creating a huge explosion. Mario leaps through the smoke and sends Bowser upward and back down towards the ground. To give himself an advantage, Bowser eats a Metal Mushroom given to him by Kamek and transforms himself into Metal Bowser. In his metal form, Bowser unleashes more powerful fireballs to attack Mario. Mario attempts to counterattack, but is unable to break through his metal shell. Bowser tries to smash Mario, but Mario dodges and tries to attack Bowser again, this time with his hammer. The hammer still doesn't break through Bowser's shell, and digs its way into the ground. Mario attempts another fireball, landing a direct hit on Bowser, although his shell still remains intact. Eventually, a capsule appears out of the sky and falls directly on Bowser, breaking his metal coat. With Bowser vulnerable again, Luigi gives Mario a Feather to transform him into Cape Mario. Mario begins to attack Bowser repeatedly until Kamek holds Princess Peach hostage. After Kamek is taken out by Sonic and Shadow, Mario is able to resume his fight with Bowser, throwing him out of the track and winning the fight. Major Events *Bowser is defeated by Mario and sent flying out of the stadium. *Sonic and Shadow arrive in the Mushroom Kingdom and meet up with Mario. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Sonic * Shadow * Mecha Sonic * Bowser * Kamek * Princess Peach * Lakilarry * Lakitu with Camera * Audience Transformations *Fire Mario *Cape Mario *Metal Bowser Trivia * Mario's charges a Fireball in a similar manner to Goku charging for a Kamehameha Wave, which becomes a recurring pose and move type for the series. * When Kamek summons the Metal Mushroom, He yells "PARAPPA THE RAPPER!" This is an obvious reference to the musical video game, Parappa The Rapper. * Bowser's quote "Now it's time for my favorite part of the game. SUDDEN DEATH!!!!!!!" is said by Hades in Disney's ''Hercules''. * This is the only episode featuring a one on one battle where the hero is the winner. * Later episodes show that Sonic and Shadow have no knowledge of the Mushroom Kingdom, but Sonic appears to have been previously aware of Mario's existence when they first meet. * When being flung by Mario, Bowser's scream is also Tom's scream from the'' Tom & Jerry cartoons'', in a high pitch. **Bowser hitting the screen after being thrown out of the stadium was taken directly from the ending of Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga ''when Bowser was ejected from the castle's destruction. *The capsule that Sonic and Shadow arrive in is the same device that Dr. Eggman used to capture the animals of Mobius in the video game ''Sonic the Hedgehog 3. *This is the first time only ONE hero, (Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Sonic, or Shadow) is absent. In this episode it's Yoshi. Credits 'Sprites' Category:Episodes (2006 Series) Category:Non-Canon